Such apparatus are known and usually consist of a hopper which may be either stationary or transportable and in which two kinds of fodder can be mixed. Subsequently the mixed fodder can be conveyed to the place where it is consumed by the animals, such as cows.
These known apparatus have various disadvantages. One thereof is that the farmer has to perform two operations, i.e., first introducing the kinds of fodder into the mixing container and subsequently bringing the mixed fodder from the mixing container into the feed channel. Furthermore, it may sometimes be considered as a disadvantage that the known apparatus cannot be used properly for mixing not yet consumed fodder present in a feed channel with new fodder.